Foresee the Fire
The Charmed Demigods: Mixed Heritages Chapter 12: Foresee the Fire Eve Halliwell Eve had to gather her wits. She has just been scared almost half to death by a Titaness and Three gods that could have obliterated her in a moment. Dennis was on the verge of a mental breakdown and Eve was just told that another powerful entity was heading their way. Poppy didn't know what to think. Her mind was totally haywire, Eve could sense it. They had faced pretty powerful beings, The Seer, The Crone, Mercury Demons etc. But never something as powerful as a God, let alone a Titan. Eve had read stories. Well, her mother read her stories on how the Titans were the vicious race of Immortals to spawn from the Earth. Eve also recognised the fact that she came from the stongest line of Wiccan Witches to grace the world. Eve knew Prometheus was coming, she could sense the power. It was weaker than Anchiale's aura, but stronger than Corus and Eurus' auras. The fear began to mount. "My personal assistant told me I have a guests, Anchiale. Where are you, my dear sister?" said the Titan in a booming voice. He stode through the gates in his pin-stripe suit and briefcase in his hand. "She left" said Paul, just moments after Boreas had left. "And who might you be?" Prometheus asked, setting his briefcase on his garden chair. "My name is Paul. Son of Boreus. This is Dennis, son of Athena. That is Eve, Daughter of Horme. And this is Poppy, the unclaimed daughter of an underworld goddess" Paul said, with authority in his voice. "Demigods. Odd, I sense something different about you. Something... magical" Prometheus said and shoved his golden glasses up his on the bridge of his nose. "We aren't demigods. We are Demi-Witches. Half-Witch Half-God" Poppy replied to the Titan. "How unique. I know you are here to find my fire. I've seen it. But I must refuse your request. That fire isn't even allowed to be seen by Hestia" Prometheus said, as if he was retreating inside himself. "You don't understand. This is a quest given by Zeus himself. We need that flame. Just to report to our parents. Then you can have it back" Poppy said back. "No, small one. You don't understand. Zeus will extinguish the flame. You can't guarentee that it will be safe" Prometheus said, diva like. Eve got fed up with his negativity. "That settles it. This is easily resolved" Eve said and took a moment to think and spoke a spell. "Stuck in this place with an immortal so broad, sent us a representative of the Olympian Gods" Everyone, including Prometheus averted their eyes as a blinding light engulfed the garden. As the light dispersed, a statuesque figure stood proud and tall with a staff in it's hand. The light dimmed and it was a woman. She wore a pale green chiffon gown, golden bangles and gauntlets, golden jewellery in the shape of Corn-on-the-cob. On top of her blonde haired head was a diadem made of Wheat. "Demeter" Prometheus said, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Prometheus. Why, luckily I was not busy on Olympus when this girl summoned me. I'm surprised to see you out in the open." Demeter said and leaned on her sceptre. "I had some business to attend to, as if you didn't know. I'm trying to find a representative for my hearing with Hades and Athena" Prometheus replied to the Goddess. "Oh I know. I heard how even Themis won't even do it." Demeter said and smirked to herself. "Now what am I here for?" Demeter said and turned to the four demi-witches. "We need you to swear on something" Eve said to the Goddess who took a step back. "On what" she said, with a worried tone. "I'm sure you are aware of our quest. We need to guarentee Prometheus that Zeus won't extinguish the flame. We need you to swear to keep that from happening" Eve proposed. "Not extinguish the first flame of mankind that gave them energy to produce magnificent agricultural technology. I swear on the River Styx to prevent our King to not extinguish the flame" she said and came to a stop "I LEFT TRIPTOLEMUS IN THE COMBINE HARVESTER!" she said and miraged away. "Here, half-bloods" Prometheus said and opened his briefcase and produced a jar with a flame the size of a pea inside. "Be Gentle" he said. We held that fate of the world's industrialisation in our hands. We had to be careful. Category:Ersason219 Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Magic Category:Demeter Category:Titan Category:God